<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风 by pacific_nrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793169">风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm'>pacific_nrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>丝路·风花雪月 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Rome (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>丝路·风花雪月 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>风是穿山过水拂面而来</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>王耀右手托腮，坐在客栈二楼望向窗外，市井街头人头攒动热闹非凡，他向来喜欢这种景象，但只有今天例外。</p><p>太吵了。太热了。</p><p>我怎么会答应那家伙来这里呢？啊、好热······使团里还有宫里来的姑娘家，我不在她会不会不适应？好晒啊······使团的人有好好和当地官府打交道吗？有向当地人打探情报吗？怎么温度这么高啊······</p><p>“噗嗤”</p><p>一声抑制不住的笑从头顶传来。</p><p>王耀微抬起头瞪着来人，不过罗慕路斯并不在乎，毕竟从他的视角看来，眼前的人已经快要蒸发，眼神软绵绵的、一点杀伤力都没有。</p><p>“其实今天还不算太热，只是你穿得太多了，穿着这样繁琐的服饰怎么能在大漠里生活呢？”罗慕路斯笑着把一杯饮品放在王耀面前，“尝尝看，这是这个国家特制的酒酿，味道还不错。”</p><p>“怎么没法生活了，我这不是活得好好的吗？服饰不只是服饰，也是礼仪与身份的象征。”王耀皱眉反驳。</p><p>“虽然如此不过——”罗慕路斯单臂靠在桌子上，歪着头看着面前的人，“咱们都远离故土，在这里不过是芸芸众生普通的一员，谁会在乎这些事情呢？舒服才最重要呢！”</p><p>王耀不予置评，但还是悄悄撸起了半截袖子。</p><p>罗慕路斯注意到王耀勾起的唇角和眯起的眼睛，于是心情舒畅，仰头灌了一大口，餍足地将酒杯砸在桌上，溅出的水花划出潇洒的弧线。</p><p>王耀盯着他，确认他没有和上次一样骗他吃极其苦涩的奇怪食物后才端起酒杯小啜一口。酒水入口甘甜清凉，酒质很糙，远不如万里以外宫廷酿酒，却又别有一番风味。</p><p>二人一边喝酒一边闲聊逗乐，与周围的环境渐渐融在了一起。</p><p>“别扯别的了，老实说，你今天干嘛要约我出来？”王耀喝完第三杯后突然问。</p><p>罗慕路斯一愣：“这会有什么原因？今天大家留在城中休整，正好可以出来玩玩逛逛。”</p><p>“只是这样？”王耀狐疑。</p><p>“当然啦！”</p><p>“为什么约我呢？你和你们商队的那位诗人不是很聊得来吗，他对这种地方很感兴趣，你们又是同乡，总会比和我更聊得来。”王耀微垂着头，额上覆着薄汗，不自觉地换成了左手托腮。</p><p>他在紧张吗？他在乎这场约会！罗慕心情大好。</p><p>“和好兄弟结伴出游当然随时都可以，我的兄弟不会在意这种小事，况且他今天另有安排。”</p><p>“你不是进了商队才认识他的吗？怎么关系这么好？”王耀疑惑。</p><p>“哈哈，这天下除了敌人，人人都是我的兄弟！当然，你是例外。”</p><p>“那我是什么？”王耀莫名有些紧张。</p><p>“你是我正在追求的目标呀。”罗慕眨了眨蜜糖般的眼睛，仿佛只是说些稀松平常的话。</p><p>王耀被酒水呛到了。</p><p>“你、别开这种玩笑······”王耀下意识反驳，“这不是什么好玩的事，你若是要搞，大可找个了解你仰慕你的女孩、额、或者男孩。”总之不该是我。</p><p>“我不想和你乱搞。”</p><p>“我们才认识两个月。”而且你还不知道我是什么人，不，我真的算是“人”吗？</p><p>“······所以，你认为我轻浮吗？”罗慕路斯突然坐直了，“我不在乎被别人这样评价，或许还乐于接受，但如果是你，我会很生气。”</p><p>王耀被注视着，张了张嘴却什么也没说出来。</p><p>王耀一直都不喜欢大海，因为上一秒风平浪静的海面紧接着就凭空出现狂风暴雨，凡人置身其中根本避无可避，而他讨厌失控。</p><p>所幸他不是遇事便束手无措的普通人，他从不甘心被别人主导。</p><p>“两个月根本不足以让你对我产生爱欲情欲，你喜欢我什么？长得好看吗？多可笑。”我这样的身份怎么值得这样的感情呢，“别浪费时间了。”</p><p>“而且，我不喜欢男人，太恶心了。你不厌恶自己吗？”王耀一饮而尽，转身便走。</p><p>罗慕样貌性格气质皆上佳，旅程结束后你和这个异域人就可以永世不相见，你自己说要装作普通人生活一段时间，却连一段短暂的情爱都不敢接受。</p><p>胆小鬼。</p><p>懦弱。</p><p>他的袖子忽然被人拉住了，有人靠在他的身后。</p><p>“你曾经不加掩饰地盯着我的脸看了很久，你以为我睡了，其实没有。就这两个月的接触来看，这种事在你们的文化里基本不可能发生。”</p><p>“我以为你和我一样不喜被规则束缚，但今天看来不是。”</p><p>“你只是喜欢我，情之所至。”</p><p>“胡说······”王耀气结。</p><p>“你不承认？”罗慕路斯笑了笑，“我不答应。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>